The use of slime, flubber and other viscous fluids has long been an attractive feature for children's toys. The flexibility and strong bonding nature of these fluids have fascinated children and adults alike, and have provided hours of entertainment. The present invention imparts a novel apparatus for play by providing a toy figure having a skeleton loosely tethered together and incorporating a viscous fluid. The viscous fluid is configured to tackily adhere to the skeleton and comply with skeletal movement. The tackily adhered fluid mimics the decaying soft tissue and/or organs of the toy figure to create an interesting play effect.